Moments
by c0rin
Summary: some Kyouya and Haruhi drabble..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I can only wish that I own Ouran.

"Moment"

Haruhi raised the bed cover and looked under it, "Where could it be?!" she thought, "I'm going to be late for class!" She scrambled around the room trying to tie her sneakers while buttoning her pants. She tripped on her own foot.

"AAHHH!" A pair of hands grabbed her bare midriff.

"Really, you still have about 28 minutes to walk to your school, there's no need to kill yourself in the process." Kyouya Ohtori told her sardonically helping her regain balance. He presented her a piece of fabric.

"Is this what you're looking for?" He smiled wickedly. Looking wonderful in his pajama bottoms.

Haruhi's eyes widened.

"My bra!" She tried to snatch it from his hands. He moved it away from her reach.

"Kyouya! I need that now!"

"Tsk. I still need to examine it for my data gathering. You'll just have to wait." He said seriously, walking away.

"Hand it over now!" She demanded. He ignored her.

She jumped on his bare back.

"What are you doing?!" He attempted to get her down, "Haruhi! Really! Don't be childish." He said peevishly.

"I'm childish?! Me?! Who started it?!"

The shadow king grinned inspite of himself and allowed himself to plunge on the bed. He fell on top of Haruhi.

She "oof'd"

"Kyouya! Get off me! You're heavy!" The love of his life whined like a kid.

"Sorry." He turned and trapped her between his arms. He let his eyes roam up and down her torso, Haruhi smiled at him.

"Like what you see?" she teased. Kyouya grinned.

"Oh yes, strangely enough, I actually do. I never though I would though."

"Gee. Thanks."

He sat up and positioned her in a way that she had her back turned to him. He helped her put on her undergarment. Then dropped a kiss her shoulder.

"Is law hard?" He asked while hugging her, her back to his chest.

"Not if you love it. And I love it." "Is medicine hard?"

"I find it challenging." He let go of her.

Haruhi stood up and wore her blouse, gathered her books then made her way to the door of his bachelor pad.

Kyouya sighed.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He voiced out.

"Oh." Haruhi returned and kissed his cheek. "Ja ne!"

The shadow king watched her leave and smiled, "Ah Fujioka Haruhi, there is merit in loving you."

-----------------------------------

A/N: I wrote it to satisfy my curiosity on how the pairing would be like, I know there's a slight OOC but I'm still trying to get the feel of it. it's either i continue it or erase it.

Why Kyouya would need to data gather.. I still do not know.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyouya glanced up from medical book. He let out a sigh, the person in front of him raised her eyebrow.

"Is something the matter?" Haruhi asked. Chewing on the tip of her pencil.

He shook his head. She continued reading her cases.

The brunette couldn't understand her effect on him, they were sitting on his apartment's dinner table and studying together, it would have been alright except for one thing.

His girlfriend was only wearing his Pajama top, which fell to her soft, creamy thighs. He leaned back on his chair.

"Are you wearing anything underneath?" he finally asked.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi answered.

"Is there anything underneath that pajama?"

She smirked.

"Kyouya, really, it's almost midnight and you're thinking about THAT?"

"I can't concentrate." He said, standing up and moving beside her.

"Well, I need to study. So take your hands of my shoulders."

"Ah, Haruhi, you must be so tired." The brunette changed the subject, "Let me massage your shoulders for you."

"Hah. You want something else. I'm too busy, and knowing you, what you want will take all night. I'll never be able to wake up tomorrow."

"Tsk. I was researching on a few 'ahem' positions you might like." Kyouya announced conversationally.

Haruhi hid a smile.

"Oh? Care to explain a few?"

"No. But I'm more than willing to show you if you're interested." He whispered softly.

"Kyouya." She called his name.

He stared at her legs as she raised the hem of his pajama. Then breathe deeply.

"Say it." She said.

"No."

"Then you get nothing."

"Haruhi." He said warningly.

"Say it."

"No."

"Hmm." She smiled at him then continued studying.

He rolled his eyes.

"Haruhi?"

"Hai?"

"I love you."

"Give me 5 minutes to get ready."

-----------------------------------------

A/N: I wanted Haruhi to control Kyouya.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm bored. So I made a boring story about their past. But only because Kyouya was never really a loud person so it's hard to make an exciting story without him blackmailing someone. sigh_

_------------------------------------_

_-Years ago.-_

"_Haruhi! My beautiful, charming daughter! Wake up! You need to escort Kyouya to the mall while we prepare his surprise birthday party!" The Blonde Host Club King shouted in her ear. Haruhi covered her head with her pillow. _

"_Senpai. It's six in the morning. Stop harassing me." She muttered._

"_Haru-chan! We need arrange everything for Kyou-chan! I already had 7 different types of cakes made!" The loli-shota nudged her sides._

"_Ha-ru-hi! Open your eyes!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused._

_She gritted her teeth. "Damn rich bastards! Who let them in anyway?" she sat up. Glared at them all. Tamaki grinned uncaringly._

"_Today is a special day for Kyouya! Let's make sure everything goes according to plan!"_

"_I didn't even know there was a plan, nor did I know that I was included in it." She looked at the ever silent Mori, he smiled as if to say, "It'll be okay." _

_Haruhi sighed._

_-------------------------------_

"_Why should I be the one to escort him?" she thought to herself while sitting on the living room sofa of the Ohtori Mansion. "He probably already knows the plan anyway."_

"_Ah, Haruhi, well, Tamaki called earlier to say that you need my help?" The Shadow King said as he entered the room._

_She stared at him blankly._

"_With choosing the next costume for the Club?"_

"_What?! Oh. Oh. Well, Hai,. Tamaki senpai came over my house early this morning to demand that I help you get the club some 'commoner clothes'." She explained._

"_So ka. Commoner's clothes eh? That's a new idea." They walked towards the entrance door of the Mansion. Kyouya opened the car door for her. _

"_Well, it seems he can actually be a true gentleman sometime." She thought as she slid inside. _

_--------------------------_

_They entered the same shopping mall where Kyouya got lost months ago. The brunette smirked in remembrance. _

"_Is this the only mall you have?" _

"_No. But this is the nearest, so this is where I decided we go."_

"_Alright, so what exactly are these commoners clothes? I noticed that your fabric is made from a scratchy material designed to aggravate our skin." The Shadow King informed her._

"_Senpai…" She rolled her eyes. "I absolutely have no idea what on earth is a commoner's clothes. I think what Tamaki senpai meant was street clothes. We all have the same type of street clothes, it's just that your clothes are made from the finest materials, while ours are made from normal fabric."_

"_Yes. I did figure that out, Sa, since were already here, let's find the street clothes you're talking about."_

_---------------------------------------_

"_I am not wearing it." The Shadow King said coldly. The saleslady looked scared._

"_Yes, you are."_

"_I said no." with finality._

_Haruhi pulled on his expensive knitted sweater. He stared her down. She smirked at him._

"_Haruhi." he uttered warningly. _

"_If you won't try it, how are you going to wear it for the club?" she said reasonably._

"_We will copy the design and have our seamstress make one for us each." _

"_Nani?!" she pulled on his clothes again. _

"_Stop doing that! You will ruin my clothes. And I'm not wearing that!" _

"_Senpai! You can afford new clothes and you can afford derma in case of allergic reactions so try it!"_

"_Why are you so insistent that I wear that anyway?" He asked her._

_She giggled, "Well, you always look stiff and formal with your hair brushed the same way everyday. You need a new look. You might be handsome but you'll never get a girlfriend if you continue to look and act that way."_

_He blinked at her. "Stiff? Handsome? Girlfriend?"_

"_So wear it already!" she handed him the clothes. He took them._

_---------------------------------_

_She looked at him and laughed. Around them, the salesladies squealed in pure fandom. Kyouya wanted to kill Tamaki. Why does he let himself be involve in situations like these? _

"_Is something wrong with the way I look?"_

"_Ahahhahaha. Senpai. It fits you!" She inspected his "costume". He was wearing a black shirt with crossbones and skulls and paired it with faded jeans which fit his hips perfectly. And black slippers. Kyouya looked like a normal guy. _

"_Are you satisfied now?"_

"_We'll buy it! He's wearing it!" She told the saleslady who can't keep her eyes of the brunette._

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_YES!"_

"_No."_

"_Increase my debt."_

"_What?!"_

"_Increase my debt!"_

"_You're that desperate?"_

"_You look good in it."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_You have no debt."_

"_Make me another one. I have years to pay you."_

"_I'll buy it."_

"_Okay! Then wear it!"_

"_On one condition."_

"_Go ahead." _

"_You help me with the accounts for the next two months."_

"_Okay." She smiled at him. _

_------------------------------_

"_Let's go home now." Kyouya told the driver of the limousine. Haruhi stared at him. _

"_I didn't know the Shadow King can look this good." She smiled to herself. Then felt her phone vibrate, she checked it._

_**-take him someplace else! The cake hasn't arrive. Give us two hours before you go home!-**_

"_Senpai? I'm hungry!" _

"_Let's eat at home. I can have the cook fix lunch."_

"_No, I want to take you somewhere!" She told him, thinking, "This better be worth it."_

"_Excuse me?" Kyouya blinked._

"_The park! They have hotdogs there!"_

"_Haruhi it's two in the afternoon. Too hot to go strolling in a park."_

"_Please?" _

"_Is there something you're not telling me?" _

"_No."_

"_Three months."_

"_Okay."_

_--------------------------------------------_

"_You wanna try?" she offered her cotton candy. He shook his head. "Something is strange here." He thought. _

"_You want ice cream?"_

"_I don't like sweets."_

"_Really? But everyone loves sweets."_

"_Not me."_

"_Ever tried hotdogs with marshmallows?"_

"_What's that?" _

_She paid the vendor then offered Kyouya the first bite. He declined. _

"_It's just hotdog with a marshmallow on top."_

"_Hence, the name?" she said. Still offering. Kyouya sighed then took a bite. Chewed._

"_Tastes like hotdog." He stared at Haruhi's lips as she bit the place he took a bite from. Laughed._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Is that true?"_

"_Huh? What?!"_

"_About the indirect kiss fable regarding food?"_

"_You believed that? No. If it was, I must have kissed Hikaru and Kaoru a dozen times. The way they steal my food. Want more?" she gave him the last bite. He took it. _

"_We can buy again."_

"_No thanks, I won't be able to finish it."_

_She bought fries. He stared. _

"_Don't worry, we'll share."_

"_Haruhi, sharing,…"_

"_Is a commoner thing to do." she took a fry and placed it on his lips. _

"_AAHH." He opened his mouth and accepted the offering. _

"_This is quite unsanitary."_

"_Not really, I have clean hands. Want one more?"_

_He opened his mouth. _

_Haruhi smiled. "You can be a pretty nice guy. How come I never noticed how simple you can be?" she asked him._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's nice to see you laugh without holding yourself back You're more good-looking that way.."_

_Kyouya looked at her before giving her a small smile, "Thank you. Are you attracted to me?" he asked._

_Haruhi studied him. "I'm attracted to all the Host Club members. But you fascinate me." She answered him. He smiled again. _

"_You sound like me."_

"_Well, you can influence people sometime. Even Tamaki senpai can act like you now." she popped another fry in his mouth while talking. He chewed. _

"_What time is it?" he asked._

"_3?"_

"_Hmm..we have been here for two hours talking about nonsense stuff. Again, is there something I should know about?" _

_Haruhi ate another fry. Kyouya waited until she swallowed._

"_Nothing important."_

"_I've never tried Pizza."_

"_You're kidding?"_

"_I'll treat you."_

"_I'm full but since this seems to be your day, okay!" she grabbed his hand, he pulled away and gave her tissues. "Really Haruhi."_

"_Oops. Sorry." She grinned sheepishly._

_-----------------------_

"_Well? How is it?"_

"_Sticky." He wiped his mouth. "Tamaki would enjoy this." he called the waiter and ordered 5 boxes._

_Haruhi felt her heart beat faster, this is the second time he thought of the rest. She remembered when they saw each other at the mall months ago. He bought Tamaki and the twins melon balls. _

"_Why do you hide this side of you senpai?" She wondered._

"_Aren't you going to eat?" He sliced her pizza for her. Then gave her the fork. "Here."_

"_Thank you." _

_-----------------------_

"_Happy Birthday!" The Host Club exclaimed together then stared at the Shadow King._

_Silence._

"_What are you wearing?" Kaoru asked._

"_It's so cool!" Hikaru added._

"_I want one too!" Huni exclaimed._

_Kyouya stared at them all. _

_Tamaki smiled at him. _

_Haruhi stood there. Waiting for any sign of the old Kyouya to appear._

_Mori looked amused. _

_Silence._

_Then, suddenly. _

_AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAHAHAH._

"_Kyou-chan's gone mad!" Huni rushed towards Mori._

"_Kyouya Senpai is scary." The twins hugged each other. _

_Haruhi stared in fascination. "What's so funny?" her expression seem to say._

"_I take it you enjoyed your day?" Tamaki smiled at his friend who was now sitting on the sofa and trying to contain his laughter. _

"_Yes, I did. But really Tamaki. I'm insulted. Up to now, you still don't know when my birthday is?"_

_They stared at the Shadow King. Then stared daggers at the blonde._

_Haruhi contemplated on body slamming the Host Club King._

"_ow." Tamaki smiled sheepishly. "It's still tomorrow isn't it?"_

"_Hai." _

"_Let's consider this an early birthday party then!" _

"_Hai. Arigato for the party."_

"_Yey!" Huni cheered._

"_I'm leaving." Haruhi said suddenly._

"_Buy why?!!!!" The blonde wailed. _

"_Because you woke me up so early I can't think straight! I'm too tired! And it wasn't even the correct day!" _

"_I'll decrease your debt by a month." Kyouya offered generously. He stood up._

"_No thanks. I'm tired."_

"_Suit yourself."_

"_Haru-chan! What did you get Kyouya?" _

"_Huh?" _

"_Yes? What did you get me?" He smiled evilly at her._

_She rolled her eyes and walked towards him._

"_I can't afford gifts. But I did enjoy the day. Thank you and advanced Happy Birthday." Haruhi said before standing on tiptoe and pressing a soft kiss on the side of Kyouya's lips. _

_She left the Host Club staring after her. _

_Kyouya froze in shock. _

_Tamaki being Tamaki, cried._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Someone please help me stop obsessing over Kyouya. Please. (By the way, I don't care how OOC this is, I love Kyouya in whatever character he is!)

"_Aww. Will you look at that."_

"_He's so cute!" _

"_Ohtori-sama is so lucky!"_

Kyouya looked down on the person who tugged on his pants. He smiled.

"Toosan." A little boy called, raising his two chubby arms, "Up."

The brunet leaned down and lifted his 3 year old son, he ruffled the black hair, "Who are you supposed to be?" he asked.

"Don't you mean what?" His wife teased. She carried a diaper bag on one hand and a candy bag on the other.

"My mistake, what are you supposed to be?" He asked his son again. The boy grinned at him and announced:

"Caderpiwar."

"I'm sorry?"

"Caderpiwar!" his son waived his arms and made wiggly motions with his finger. The two green antennae's on the top of his costumed head wiggled along.

"Oh, a caterpillar." Kyouya said, raising his eyebrow at Haruhi. "I wonder why?"

She giggled, "I had a dream once." She bent forward and pressed a kiss on her husband's lips. "Sorry for interrupting you during office hours but Yoshi kept saying the word daddy since morning so I figured he was missing you."

Haruhi opened the door to the shadow king's office room and dumped her belongings on his desk. Father and son followed her.

"Well, here's daddy now? What did you want to tell him?" she asked while straightening the caterpillar hood.

"Twik-o-twit!" Yoshi touched his father's face then clapped happily.

"Trick or treat." Haruhi corrected.

"Twik-o-twit!" He repeated.

Kyouya laughed. Haruhi sighed.

"Where you ever like this?" she asked her husband who was currently rubbing his son's head with his cheek.

"I believe all children were like this once." He answered, before extending a hand to her. Haruhi took it. Her husband pulled her into an embrace, Yoshi between them.

"Is this allowed? Will the great Kyouya Ohtori allow his workers to see this side of him?" Haruhi grinned impishly.

"First of all, we're inside my office where nobody can see us, second, I don't give a damn." He told her before leaning close and delivering a passionate kiss on her eager lips. The child watched in fascination.

"Ahem." Someone interrupted, "Don't you think my godson is too young to watch such kind of interaction?"

The brunet touched his forehead on his wife's own head while Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Tamaki-ojisan!" Yoshi shouted.

The said blond cringed at the name he was called. "Oi! Kyouya! This is all your fault!" He shouted at his best friend, his hands moving about, "How can I? Who is only 29 years old be an Oji-san?!" He sat in the corner of Kyouya's office. "It's not fair, Hikaru and Kaoru are Nii-chans and I'm an Oji-san?! Even Mori is an Onii-chan!"

The shadow king smirked as he let down his son, who immediately runs toward Tamaki. The blond caught the boy and started twirling him around, "Don't listen to your evil father! I have so many stories to tell you about him! Did you know that we call him shadow king before?" He whispered to the unsuspecting kid.

Haruhi sat on the sofa, enjoying the sight of her uneasy husband.

"Stop that. You'd give my son a complex. I can't have him turning out to be like you. I can't handle it." Kyouya admonished.

"Okaasan is a meanie!" The blond exclaimed. Yoshi copied him.

"Meanie!"

"Yes! That's right! Your Otoosan is a meanie!"

"Meanie!"

"One more and I won't let you near him again." The shadow king spoke softly, sun glinting from his eyeglasses. Tamaki laughed.

"Guess you haven't changed."

"No. He didn't." his wife agreed. "How are you Tamaki?"

"Well, seeing as my cute Haruhi abandoned me for this meanie," he said, pointing at Kyouya, "I am..Inflicted with such great sorrow, but the sight of cute little Yoshi here, does wonders for my poor, broken heart. What is he by the way?"

"Caderpiwar." His friend answered.

"Excuse me?" The blond idiot looked at his friend strangely.

Kyouya coughed while Haruhi tried to contain her laughter.

"Caterpillar."

"Oh." Tamaki smiled slyly. "Caderpiwar huh?"

"Shut up."

"Don't worry, I won't tell on you."

"Anyway, why are you here?" The brown-eyed girl asked, trying to save her poor husband. Yoshi climbed on her lap and played with her hair.

"Well, I was going to take Kyouya out for lunch, but seeing as you're here, let's just leave Kyouya to his work and eat somewhere fun? How's that sound?" the former host club king winked at her.

She stood up, snuggling her son, "Sounds fun!" she faced her husband, "Is that alright with you?"

"I didn't realize I had a say in this." He answered dryly.

"Now, now, don't be selfish Kyouya! You have them everyday! I only get to see my godson once a week!"

"Tamaki. You just had dinner at our house last night."

"But that was so _long_ ago! Besides, we have to show off your sons' costume! Kaoru designed that!"

"Hai. Hai. But don't take too long."

"Don't worry mon ami! I'll have your family back at home by 3 in the afternoon!"

"So ka." He faced his wife. "Take care of them both. They might end up getting into trouble."

"Kyouya! I won't do anything!" Tamaki wailed like a kid.

"Right." Haruhi answered sarcastically.

"Haruhi!"

"Let's go, I'm hungry for cheeseburgers, is that alright?" she asked the blond, taking the arm he offered her. They walked outside Kyouya's office.

"Of course Hime, is that alright with you Yoshi?" he asked the boy.

He nodded. Then demanded to be put down. Haruhi obliged.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Toosan." He said before running back to where "daddy" was. He once again tugged on his father's pants. Kyouya looked down.

"I thought you left." He kneeled. Yoshi reached up to his father's face and planted a big wet kiss on his cheek.

"Bye-bye." The child said before racing his chubby green legs back to his mother who was grinning. Tamaki smiled at the scene he witnessed.

"Haruhi?" he called her.

"Hai?"

"You're a very lucky woman."

"Yes," She smiled, "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is the last of this story. (at least, I hope it is) Uhm, for those who don't know, I have the habit of deleting my stories after I finish them, so don't be surprised if it's gone from your favorites someday. Thanks for reading!

---

It was his third attempt at tying his black bow and for the third time, it won't tie perfectly. His attempts looked ridiculous. He gave a little sigh and glanced at the mirror. He looked okay. Except for the bow, he looked impeccable as always. Just the way his father expected him to look.

Someone knocked at his bedroom door.

"Come in." He answered formally. His mother's brown hair appeared along with the rest of her.

"You're not ready yet Yoshi?" Haruhi asked, she walked towards him and knotted the black material into a perfect ribbon. "There." His mother said, "You look handsome like your Father."

"Arigatou, Okaasan."

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited for your party? It's your 7th birthday!"

"Hai." He answered vaguely. He never really liked parties; his family went to so much that he found it boring, frivolous and redundant. Guests rarely talk about important issues about the economy or life in general; all they care about is maintaining their family's circle and status. "What time will I go to bed?"

"Well, it's only quarter to 7 so you have until 9 to mingle with the guests." Haruhi smiled at him, aware that her son wasn't really a party person. She also knew that he inherited that particular trait from her. Not that his father is a party person, but Kyouya Ohtori thrives on parties, as it is the best way to make family connections.

Her son was quite mature for his age. She wasn't worried though. She learned to be independent at a young age.

Yoshi sat on his bed as his mother combed his black hair. He adjusted his glasses then fell silent.

"Anything you want to ask?" Haruhi prompted after a while.

"Will I meet Tamaki oji-san's daughter?"

"Yes."

"How come I've never seen her before?"

"Because she was born in France and was raised there. If I remember correctly, she's now 4 years old. Are you excited to see her?"

"Hn." He replied, Tamaki Suoh was his favorite uncle. He had lots, Uncle Kaoru was a fashion designer and Uncle Hikaru an advertiser. Uncle Mori taught him how to use the Katana while Uncle Huni is his martial arts teacher. But Tamaki Ojii-san was different; he was "the" fun uncle. He'd take Yoshi out for ice cream and bring him to parks and he was always understanding that Yoshi never felt as if he had to maintain his reserve, if Uncle Tamaki had a child, then he won't be the same uncle he loved. His time would be spent with his daughter. He suddenly felt sad.

"Until when is Otoosan busy?" He asked his mother, hoping that his father might have a little time to take him out. He didn't want a birthday party. He wanted his dad to take him out the way Tamaki oji-san did.

Haruhi wanted to cry. Kyouya wasn't a bad father but he was becoming more and more consumed with his work that he barely had time for them. This party was actually a business prospect in disguise. She gave Yoshi a hug. "I don't know sweetie, but maybe next month okay?" she replied, deciding that it's time to talk to Kyouya.

Her son stared at the floor. "It's okay. I know he's busy. Aren't we going down yet?"

"Hai." Haruhi took hold of Yoshi's hand and led him downstairs where the party was in full swing.

---

"Yoshi, meet Sasame, my daughter."

"Hime, this is Yoshi, Uncle Kyouya's son." Tamaki made the introductions. "Now, I'll leave you to get to know each other, if you need me, I'll just be with your Uncle okay?" The blond asked his daughter. She nodded and Tamaki made his way toward Kyouya.

He stared at the little girl. She looked like those dolls he sees in the toy stores, Sasame had blonde hair that reached her shoulders and lavender eyes like her dad. Her pink dress was made from silk and looked really soft that he wanted to touch it just to see if she was real. She even had a pink flower in her right ear.

"Nice to meet you." He bowed feeling himself blush.

The little girl smiled at him then handed him a brightly wrapped package. "Appy burtday." She said, looking happy when he accepted the gift.

"Thank you. Do you want to eat?" he asked, feeling confused. He never had playmates, not even in school. How will he go about a 4-year-old _girl_?

She took his hand and pointed towards the gardens.

"No. We can't go there. We have dogs patrolling that area." He tried to make her understand by making gestures with his hands of fierce dogs.

She nodded instead. "Dogs! Lots Dogs!"

"You like dogs?"

"Hai! Gold dog!"

"Ow. You mean a golden retriever? We have one but he lives in the kitchen. Do you want to go to the kitchen?"

Sasame jumped. "dogs!"

Yoshi took her hand and led the way to the kitchen where his dog Roof lives.

Their Nanny's followed them.

---

"Don't even think about it." Kyouya said dryly. He watched his son lead his friends' daughter to the kitchen.

"KYOOOUUUYYAAA!!! They love each other at first sight! They were meant to be together! We must plan the wedding as early as now!"

"No."

"Kyouya!"

"From the way I see it, your daughter is every bit like you. Only cuter."

"She is isn't she? Her mother's quite worried and most especially, my grandmother." Tamaki grinned at him.

Kyouya smiled. "Your Grandmother is worried? Then Sasame will turn out okay."

"Ahh, Mon ami, don't be insulting."

"Forgive me." He inclined his head at his friend.

"No harm done." The blond smiled. "Your son is a lot like you."

"That's an odd comment as everyone seem to think that except for the physical features. He's Haruhi's all the way."

"Hmm. Maybe. Kyouya?"

"Hai?"

"Don't end up like your father okay?"

---

"Goodnight Okaasan. What time will you leave tomorrow?" Yoshi asked his mother while she tucked him in bed.

"Early, but I'll be back the day after tomorrow so you won't notice that I'm gone." She kissed her son's forehead. "Did you enjoy your party?"

"It was alright, I spent the time in the kitchen with Sasame-chan and Roof."

"So I gathered." She caressed his face. "Goodnight Yoshi. Sleep tight."

"Night mom. Say goodnight to Daddy for me."

"I will."

---

He walked down the breakfast hall he next morning. Everything was quiet and both his parent's were gone.

"Good morning Sir Yoshi. What do you want for breakfast?" The maid asked as he sat down on one of the table chairs.

"Cereal please. Is Otoosan home?"

"He left an hour ago sir." His nanny said, giving him a pitying look.

He lowered his head. "Sou ka."

---

Yoshi opened the gift Sasame-chan gave him. A cheap coloring book of dogs. It was the first time he received such a gift. He had plenty of toys, but mostly people give him stocks and blue chips for his birthday, or things like, snow maker, Hot air balloon, motorbikes.

He opened it and started to color. Maybe his toosan will want to see it later tonight.

---

"Otoosan?" He called his father from his office doorway.

Kyouya was busy looking through contracts. "Hmm?"

"I colored Sasame-chan's gift today, do you want to see it?" he asked, hugging the coloring book to his chest.

His father didn't even look up. "I'm busy Yoshi, maybe later."

"Hai." He said then closed the door.

---

He lay on his blue bed and tried to stop himself from crying, He knew that his father was a busy person but he can't remember the last time they talked. It used to be, his father had all time for him but as Yoshi grew older, Kyouya became busier and busier that his family only sees him twice or thrice a week. Outside, rain started to pour. While Yoshi didn't mind the rain, he didn't like thunder.

"Toosan." He whispered, wiping tears from his eyes before succumbing into sleep.

---

Kyouya rubbed his neck as he closed the documents; thunder and lightning disturbed the calm inside the house. _"When did it start raining?"_ He finally finished everything but something doesn't feel right. Tamaki's words during his son's birthday party are haunting him. He stood up from his chair and walked towards his son's bedroom. He opened the door.

Yoshi was sleeping. The coloring book was on the floor; he picked it up and skimmed through the pages then smirked. Tamaki's daughter was every bit like him. Both enjoy commoner things. He placed the book on his son's table and sat on his bed. Kyouya caressed his hair.

Yoshi stirred. "Okaasan? I'm scared of thunder." He whimpered, still asleep.

"It's me. Otoosan." Kyouya said softly.

His son opened his eyes. He noticed the tear stained cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"Otoosan."

"Hai."

Yoshi hugged him. "I don't like thunder." He said through Kyouya's shirt.

The brunet smiled, _"You are your mother's son"_ He thought, "Do you want to sleep beside me?"

Yoshi stared at him, "May I?"

He lifted his son and brought him to the master's bedroom. Yoshi climbed inside the warm bed beside his father. He felt happy.

"I saw your coloring book. You color very well." Kyouya praised. "Do you want art materials? I'm free tomorrow if you need art supplies I can accompany you to the store."

"Really?" Yoshi asked, "I'd like that very much Father." He answered respectfully.

Kyouya rumpled his hair. Then leaned and dropped a kiss on his son's forehead.

"Goodnight Yoshi."

"Goodnight Toosan."

---

A/N: I actually wrote this just to see what kind on person will Yoshi grow up to be. I'm not satisfied with the way he turned out though..


End file.
